


Experience Nothingness

by viridforest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cultist Tekhartha Zenyatta, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: They come to him to help them, whether it be too forget something or face it in some way. They come to him for release in anyway he so chooses for them. And sometimes, his methods are a bit unorthodox. Basically weird tentacle sex with the Overwatch cast :p





	Experience Nothingness

**Author's Note:**

> My plan is too include every character in Overwatch to this so look out for updates if you enjoy it. Characters involved are in the chapter titles.  
> This idea was born the moment the Halloween event dropped.. I just hadn't written any of it until now haha. Anyway hope you enjoy, happy thanksgiving I guess

It has been so long since these three have had positive feelings for each other. Things have improved of course but people could always use a helping hand or in this case, tentacle. The three stood in the room, waiting for him to come and help them, but not in the way they first thought.

Gently floating into the room, he let the door slide shut behind him with a soft whooshing sound. A simple wave of his hand locked it. It wouldn’t do to have unwanted interruptions… especially when his clients would be in such vulnerable positions. Said participants stood looking at him, waiting for whatever instruction he was going to give them. Imagine the surprise on their faces when they felt the determined grasp of tentacles curl around their limbs. One around each arm, another around the torso and two on each leg, hoisting them up into the air, no more than a few feet off the ground. Oh the powers his patron gave him.

“May I continue?” Zenyatta’s question hung heavy in the air. No protest met his ears however, only slow nods from all three participants.Wonderful.

With another wave of his hand even their clothes disappeared, materializing nearby, they would only get in the way for the activities he had in mind. He could both feel and see the tension that filled the three as they were suddenly without their clothes, their bodies bare and on display. He would help relieve them of this tension in a therapeutic release, in more ways than one.

The tentacle that wrapped around Mercy’s torso slowly began to travel farther up, its end teasing her nipples, alternating between her two breast. It drew a soft gasp from her, making the other two suspended in his grip begin to grow hard. In response, Zenyatta produced more tentacles from the void, their forms twisting restlessly in the air next to him. Bringing one to the mouth of Gabriel Reyes. The tapered end of the tentacle slid along his lips, waiting to be let in. Slowly opening his mouth, the dark haired man closed his eyes as the tentacle slowly began to fuck itself in and out of the man’s mouth. In reward of his obedience, another smaller tentacle came, wrapping itself around the man’s cock. It slowly pumped up and down the shaft, squeezing gently whenever it neared the base. Gabriel’s gasp was lost around the one inside his mouth, the rest holding him still as he jerked in their bounds,chasing his pleasure.

The blond man that hung between the first two fidgeted in his restraints. Needy for his own pleasure but unwilling to whine for it, the ever stoic soldier. That could easily be changed however, Zenyatta was nothing if not a problem solver. Floating to where Jack was suspended above the ground, Zenyatta inspected him up and down. For most likely the first time in a long time, Jack’s mind was clear of worries, his eyes only filled with lust. Who was Zenyatta to deny his needs?

Reaching a cold, metal palm down to Jack’s cock and gripping it loosely, he bucked up into the loose friction, hoping to get something more. Instead of continuing Zenyatta brings the hand that had been wrapped around the man’s cock upward and traces it across the well muscled torso. Floating behind Jack, bringing the wandering hand with him to trace along the curve of his ass. Jack tensed as he felt a slim, probing shape, slippery and thin brush against his asshole. As it began to tease, Zenyatta could see and feel the soldier tense up.

Pausing, Zenyatta put a comforting hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles. “Do you wish to continue?”

“Y-yes just… go slow…” Jack replied, his face turning a deep crimson.

Pleasure could not, after all, be adequately healing in a rushed manner. It had to be slow at first, like the gentle lapping of waves on the shore before the tsunami to come. Slowly the appendage worked its way inside Jack, drawing sounds from him like a finely tuned instrument. Shifting his attention to Angela and Gabriel, Zenyatta manipulated the tentacles to bring the two closer, Angela in front and Gabriel behind Jack. The tentacle that continued to slowly pump Gabriel’s shaft released its grip just as the one that slide in and out of Jack also receded. The Tentacles that held Gabriel aloft slowly and gently lined his cock up with Jack’s grasping hole, plunging him inside the tight confines of the warm heat. Both men’s mouth dropped open in silent gasps until Gabriel was fully nestled between Jack’s cheeks.

While they both adjusted to the feeling, Zenyatta had Mercy lowered until she was face to cock with Jack. Without any prompting she leaned forward and brought his cock in between her wanting lips. Angela bobbed her mouth up and down his length, tongue twisting along it as she worked. Her gasps were muffled by his length as another tentacle, different from the ones that still wriggled around her breast, came and began to play with the bundle of nerves nestled between her legs. It switched between stroking her clit and teasing the edge of her hole before finally relenting and working its way inside of her.

The messy display of arousal and need shown by the three was pleasing. This was exactly what they needed and why they had come to him. As the group chased their respective releases, their moans and the sounds of skin on skin mingled together, Zenyatta could feel their negative thoughts fade away as overwhelming pleasure and satisfaction replaced it.

With Gabriel's bounds fucking him in and out of Jack while Angela eagerly sucked him down, their cries soon signaled their release as the trio arched in the appendages that held them together. Gasping for breath, they were slowly brought apart and lowered to the ground, the tentacles releasing them and disappearing. Ever attentive to their needs Zenyatta had water ready for them, offering it to them which they gladly accepted. His work was now done, it was now up to them what became of it. He slowly floated out of the room, closing the door behind them to give the group privacy for whatever they needed to do. He did have other clients to focus on.

**Author's Note:**

> If anything wasn't right or needs correcting feel free to let me know cuz I am posting this at 5am and I am dead tired


End file.
